readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Jet's First Halloween
is the thirty-first episode of Ready Jet Go! (Series) Synopsis Sydney, Sean, and Mindy help Jet experience his first Halloween. They come up with a list of classic Halloween to-dos, including carving Jack-o-lanterns, dressing up in costumes, and collecting candy. Celery takes the kids on a quick trip to space to see what causes a lunar eclipse. Meanwhile, Mitchell Petersen is on the case to figure out what exactly is going on with that strange Propulsion family... Sydney, Sean, and Mindy take Jet trick-or-treating, and along the way, they learn about the Red Moon effect from some of the neighborhood scientists. Carrot and Celery turn their garage into a haunted house, which is an unexpected hit with the neighborhood. Jet and Sunspot even make Mindy's Halloween wish come true by flying across the Red Moon as a witch and her cat on a broom. Plot Part 1 It's a cool autumn day in Boxwood Terrace. Leaves are blowing through the air, and Sunspot whizzes by on a scooter. Sean, Sydney, and Mindy approach the Propulsion house and ring the doorbell. Jet, Carrot, and Celery stick their heads out the door nervously. Jet has called them over because there is something funny going on that the Earthies may understand, since the Propulsions sure don't. Jet explains that all the houses in the neighborhood have changed lately. Carrot points out that the Peterson place has been decorated. Sydney explains that the decorations are pumpkins, fake spider-webs, and plastic bats. Carrot mentions that at the supermarket, everyone was buying all the candy. Sean says that there's a good explanation for all of this - tonight is Halloween. Jet asks what Halloween is. Mindy says that Halloween is a holiday where you carve faces on pumpkins and turn them into jack-o'-lanterns, dress up in a costume, go door-to-door and say "Trick or treat!", collect as much candy as you can, get back home and eat the candy, and visit a haunted house. Carrot and Celery leave so they can turn their place into a haunted house in order to fit in. Jet wishes to do all the things on the list. Sunspot arrives, with a checklist on his tablet already made. With all this in mind, the kids are determined to have the best Halloween ever. Mindy details another thing that happens on Halloween - if a full moon rises, a witch flies across it on a broom. She then asserts that she won't be afraid since she'll be with Sean, Sydney and Jet. Jet knows what a witch is, since he saw it in a movie one time. "The Wizard Of Something", "no place like Earth", dresses all in black, huge pointy hat, and green skin. With all this in mind, it's extremely obvious that he saw The Wizard Of Oz (1939). Jet asks what a broom is, and Sunspot shows him a picture of it. Jet is stoked to see a witch fly on a broom across the moon, but Mitchell arrives and rains on the kids' parade by announcing that all the witch stuff is made up. Mindy gasps in shock, and defends her claim that witches on brooms will appear on Halloween. Mitchell asks if she's ever seen one. Mindy pushes him away and asserts that witches are what Halloween is all about. After they leave, Jet asks who's right - Mindy or Mitchell. Sydney sadly says that Mitchell is right - it is made up. Seans says that it's a cool idea, though. Jet wants Mindy to see a witch fly on a broom across the moon. He and Sunspot come up with a plan in private. Sean says that tonight, there will be a full moon, and Jet is ecstatic. Celery opens the door and calls the kids in, as it is time to carve Earth produce into spooky faces. In the house, Carrot arrives with a bunch of Earth produce - none of which are pumpkins. The pumpkins were all sold out, but Jet is still excited to carve the produce. He uses absurd methods such as Bortronian technology to carve the produce, surprising Sean and Sydney. Later, the produce is put outside the house and fake spiderwebs are hung. Unbeknownst to them, Mitchell is spying on them. Mitchell remarks that everything the Propulsion family does is strange. Mitchell gathers pictures he has taken of the Propulsions - one of Jet with his saucer, one of an alien costume, and one of Carrot and Celery with fruits and vegetables. Mitchell also notes that the Propulsions hung an ant from their house instead of a spider. Mitchell asks Cody what's going on over there, but Cody doesn't answer. Mitchell says that sometimes, he wonders how dedicated a detective Cody is. Mitchell and Cody leave to get ready for Halloween. Jet looks at the full moon in amazement. Sean explains that between 8:00 and 9:00 PM, there will be a total eclipse of the moon. A lunar eclipse. Jet is excited, but doesn't know what a lunar eclipse is. Sean explains that a lunar eclipse means that it'll get super dark. Jet and Sydney still don't understand. Sean tries to explain it to them by using a ping-pong ball, a tennis ball, and a flashlight supplied by Sunspot. But Jet and Sydney are still confused. Jet points out that they don't need a demonstration, they can just go see the real thing for themselves. Sean protests that they can just look up lunar eclipses online. Celery pulls up with the mini-van and offers to take the kids to see the real thing. TBC Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sunspot Propulsion *Carrot Propulsion *Celery Propulsion *Sydney Skelley *Sean Rafferty *Mindy Melendez *Mitchell Peterson *Dr. Rafferty *Mr. Peterson *Cody Trivia *This is the second two-parter, but it was aired before the first one, ''Sunday Drive''.'' *This is the first official holiday special for the show. **This is also the first Halloween episode, the second being [[That's One Gigantic Pumpkin, Jet Propulsion!|''That's One Gigantic Pumpkin, Jet Propulsion!]].'' *Here are all the costumes: **Jet - a green alien (later dresses up as a witch). **Sydney - Commander Cressida. **Sean - Neil Armstrong. **Mindy - Stuffy Bear. **Sunspot - a doctor (later dresses up as a cat). **Mitchell - Sherlock Holmes. *This is the second episode to teach about eclipses, the first being [[Total Eclipse of the Sunspot|''Total Eclipse of the Sunspot]], which taught solar eclipses. This episode talks about lunar eclipses. *There is a reference to the film The Wizard of Oz, when Jet is explaining how he saw an Earth movie with a witch in it. One of the things he mentions are the phrase "No place like home" (the phrase Dorothy uses to get home), and how the witch (The Wicked Witch of the West) had a black outfit, green skin, and a pointy hat. He also calls it "The Wizard of Something". *Clips from this episode were featured in the PBS Kids music video, "Halloween is Here", which is a song from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!. *In Part 1, the Propulsions say that spiders are insects, which isn't true since they are arachnids. To be fair though, the Propulsions don't really have a strong grasp of Earth culture. Also, they hung an ant by mistake, which is an insect. *'Animation error:' There are pumpkin jack-o'-lanterns placed outside the Propulsion house, even though they didn't carve any pumpkins. *A Halloween variation of Sunspot's theme plays as he boards the minivan. Home Media Releases * Jet's First Halloween (DVD) Gallery ready jet go jet's first halloween trick or treat gif.gif Sean is done with this.jpg Trick or treat.jpg Wiki-background DLzpK_vU8AAWxBU.jpg kids-mezzannine-16x9_621.jpg Ctn3-xiXEAAgNyf.jpg-large.jpeg VV1N.jpg Jet alien, Sydney commander cressida, Mindy bear, Sean neil armstrong, Sunspot doctor.jpg Me and my big mouth.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Two-Part Specials Category:Jet-Focus Episodes